In Control
by Bandelero-Casanova
Summary: In the cool of night, Ami likes to be in control... and there's nothing Sakura can do about it. AmixSakura. Yuri. Lemon. Oneshot.


**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to publish anything, I've been so busy that it's crazy. Can you believe I only have something like 27 days left of school? Perhaps even less, I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, this fic is dedicated and written on request for Sweep14, thank you for giving me such a challenge. I'm just sorry that I kept you waiting for so long!! This is my first yuri, I hope it's okay.**

* * *

**IN CONTROL**

Flickering, the candles stood gracefully upon the dresser opposite the bed. Their light glowed a gentle orange against the wall-mounted mirror, distorting the reflection of the darkened room. The bed, covered in red, was untouched as yet; but the figure leaning against the wall by the large, square window knew that they would be all to soon.

With a hand resting against the cold glass, the black haired former-shinobi sighed. Her eyes were dark, almost as dark as her onyx hair that she had kept short over the long and tiresome years. Though, her hair couldn't compare to the dim glitter in her eyes, once they had radiated like fire… now they merely shone with a dream of escape.

She jumped as the door opened with a small click, "That you?" she grunted, her voice as thick and spiteful as it had been when she was little.

"Indubitably" came the response, the visitor walking to the foot of the bed. Sitting, she waited, a pink mop falling around her face. She had it out tonight.

"You're late" snapped the raven haired girl, marching before her guest, a thin white hand slapping against Haruno Sakura's cheek with a cracking, almost wet noise. Grimacing, Sakura paused to smile as she hung her head to the side, a cheek burning red from the strike. An uncomfortable heat crawling over her body.

"Oh, Ami, you're so mean to me" she whispered cheekily, her own now calloused hands running up Ami's bare thighs. Her royal-blue lingerie looking ever so dark in the moonlight. The lacy trimming running cold under Sakura's fingers, an unusual but pleasurable contrast to Ami's sweltering pelvis.

"Shut up" came the reply, firm but bony hands thrusting the pink haired kunoichi onto her back, the soft coverlet swelling around the warm body. With a lightning swift move, Ami bent forward, her hand darting around Sakura's neck. The recently inserted, blue jewel in her forehead shone magnificently as the pinkette choked beneath the dark eyed woman.

Pushing the bend between her thumb and her fingers harder into Sakura's throat, Ami edged closer, her hot breath burning Sakura's soft cheeks. She dove forward again, lips colliding with Sakura's own. Her lips moving fiercely as she pushed a wanton tongue into Sakura, who was struggling for even the slightest breath.

Pulling back that strong hand, the raven haired dominatrix thrust her hands up Sakura's top, wickedly cold fingers diving beneath the pinkette's small lace bra to grip her breasts with a fierce determination and an urge to sate. Giving out a shallow gasp, Sakura threw back her head, a slight chuckle escaping her lips as she cast her head back. Heavy eyes tracing the shadows of the ceiling.

"Oh god…" she mumbled as Ami ran her thin fingers across Sakura's small mounds, thumbs stroking against sensitive nodes before running down to the pinkette's stomach. With one swift move Ami pulled off Sakura's top, lace bra falling onto the covers soon after and joined by Ami's own dark blue one.

"You are so bad" laughed Ami, using a finger to bring the blushing face of a gasping kunzite forward before thrusting her back down. The onyx orbs of Ami tracing every single piece of Sakura's exposed chest, her tongue crawling gently up the round of her flesh, enveloping a erect nipple. With a groan, Ami rolled it in her mouth, blowing kisses back down Sakura's stomach as she slid down the emerald eyed ninja's pants. Her pink lace panties resting around her knees as Ami rubbed rough circles on Sakura's hips.

"You… are so bad" whispered Ami, nails running over flushed skin, "I think, Miss Haruno, you need to be punished!" she laughed. Grabbing Sakura by the arms and flipping her over. Her exposed behind was warm against Ami's stomach.

"You're so bad!" howled Ami, laughing as she brought a flat palm down against Sakura's rear making the pinky squeal.

"T-this wasn't part of the arrangement!" Sakura stammered, crawling forward on the bed, Ami's stomach pressed against her back. Sweat trickling down her neck as the raven haired dominator pressed her firmly into the covers. Ami's hot breath tickled Sakura's ear, warm lips running down the side of her head.

"Scream for me"

Without warning Ami pressed her finger into Sakura's entrance, pushing the length into her warm sex. Groaning, Sakura threw pushed back, trying to move away from Ami's steely grip.

"Scream!" Ami laughed. Thrusting in another finger and drawing them out slowly, only to thrust them back in. Her own hips grinding against Sakura's as the black eyed Ami worked the pinkette.

"Go on, go on" Ami groaned as she sped up, her chest heaving against Sakura's back as the pink haired woman clutched at her own chest from beneath her partner. Fingers enclosing around her firm mounds as she puffed as gasped. Heat rose in her cheeks, the aching pleasure she felt as Ami pushed into her again and again leaving her unable to speak a word.

"Oh god…" moaned Ami as she ground her hips into Sakura's, her other hand sliding around Sakura's front to work her more. Tiny finger running through a wet heat as Ami ran a slick finger over Sakura's firm clit. "… scream!" begged the top girl hissed, pushing faster as she gasped out quick high little grunts. Her own sex warm and tingling as she felt the muscles of her partner tighten and spasm.

With a pur, Sakura arched her back, her hot breath visible as she exhaled into the cool night. Her chest rising as her muscles tightened, her hips slamming down against thin fingers as she threw her head back. An exhausted scream escaping her lips as she climaxed on the previously clean and made bed.

"That's right…" chuckled the heavy lidded, dark eyed Ami as she ran her lips down Sakura's neck. Drawing her fingers out of Sakura, only to run them over her thin red lips. A sweltering tongue tasting Sakura as Ami's other hand kneaded the pinkette's shoulder.

"That wasn't what we agreed upon…" came Sakura's voice from beneath the thinner, sharp featured girl.

With a coy smile Ami sat back, "I thought I'd take matters into my own hands" she laughed as she drew a cigarette from the hip of her underwear, her other arm reaching out for the matches on the bedside table.

"I like to be in control" Ami added, striking the match and lighting the cigarette from between her teeth. A small cloud of smoke encircling the two Konoha residents as they lay still on the duvet.

Silently Sakura stood up, dressing as she walked towards the door. Her hand slipping into her pocket. Lazily she drew out her wallet, her fingers running through a small pile of bills. Without so much as a smile, Sakura dropped the small stack of money onto the counter by the door, the dim lamp-light highlighting every curl and fold of the notes.

"I think - Ami - you need to remember exactly who is in control" Sakura said, her voice was deep and monotonous. "See, you can take me anytime in the bedroom. You can make me do anything, treat me like you're pet. Like I'm as weak and despicable as you'd like me to be but when the night's over…" Sakura's lips curled into a smirk "…when the night's over, I'm the well-paying all-powerful hokage - and you, you're still the same downtown whore you'll always be".

With that, Sakura left. The timber door clicking shut behind her, leaving Ami to sit, her cigarette still clutched between her fingers as the cold night changed slowly into the morning. A slight smile on her hard face as she eyed the smoke rings.

It didn't matter what anyone said, Ami would always love being in control.

* * *


End file.
